


i'm losing my mind

by ChuganiiMogi



Series: The Owl House fics [1]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Amity Blight, Aged-Up Character(s), Aged-Up Luz Noceda, Bottom Amity Blight, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Edging/Orgasm Denial, Mirrors, Strap-Ons, Top Luz Noceda, Why Did I Write This?, kind of voyeurism but not really?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25989451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChuganiiMogi/pseuds/ChuganiiMogi
Summary: Amity might be losing her mind. Luz wanted her to watch herself ride her in the mirror.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: The Owl House fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886275
Comments: 8
Kudos: 407





	i'm losing my mind

**Author's Note:**

> Me who writes fluff or badly written angst and seeing this prompt: AHASJKAHSNADHIAFNIOANFiasUYQWQIN
> 
> DISCLAIMER: THEY'RE AGED UP TO 20 PLS BE NICE
> 
> PROMPT - NSFW Imagine Person B fucking Person A from behind. At first it’s doggie style, but then Person B pulls Person A onto their lap and carries them to the other side of the bed where a large mirror is. They continue fucking Person A, kissing their neck, and ordering them to open their eyes. Bonus if Person A orgasms at the sight.
> 
> Also this was a good exercise to practice smut, I have no regrets and Lumity is wholesome. Until I decided to write this at 3am at least.

Amity panted, her breath catching in her throat as she moaned. Gripping the sheets, she trembled on all fours as Luz’s strap-on fucked into her harder from behind her. The sounds of skin slapping against each other filled the room, intoxicating and breathtaking (quite literally, Luz would add). 

Amity whined as her mint green hair was pulled back harshly, her throat exposing multiple hickeys and the way her throat moved. The smell of sweat and sex invaded the two womens’ senses, motivating the both of them to go faster and harder. 

“Luz!” Amity groaned at a particular way Luz thrusted into her, hitting just the right spot, “There! There!”

Luz smirked, pulling out right as Amity was on the verge of coming, the witch wailing and wiggling, trying to get the silicone cock back into her convulsing cunt so she could just _finish_. It seemed Luz had other plans unfortunately, having edged Amity for well over half an hour, teasing and continuing to ruin Amity’s orgasms again and again. So far Amity was around seven, counting them to hopefully know when to expect Luz’s teasing to be over and she could relax and go to sleep after this exhausting tease session.

Of course with Luz, it was always when Amity least expected it and when Luz decided it was okay because of course when _she_ tops Amity becomes the best sub she can be because Luz’s praise was on par with anybody she’d ever looked up to.

Suddenly, Amity was pulled out of her reverie by Luz pulling at her hips, turning Amity around so that they faced each other, both of their cheeks hot and eyes dilated. Luz smiled and pulled Amity onto her lap, Amity shuddering at the feeling of Luz’s cock brushing against her oversensitive clit. She then turned them both to their sides, so that if either of them looked to the side, they could watch themselves in the large vanity next to their bed meant as a decoration that Amity set up once the two (newly 18) moved in with each other.

Amity brought her hands up to Luz’s shoulders, her short nails scratching lightly at the skin, looking at Luz with desperate eyes, “Please?”

Luz brought a hand up to brush some of Amity’s hair back, licking her lips and saying lightly, “We’ll see.”

Surging her head forward, Luz pressed their lips together as she slipped the strap-on into Amity once again, “Will you ride me like a good girl?” 

Amity’s eyes widened and she bit her lip, “Yes, yes I will.” Luz grinned, sucking more bruises onto Amity’s skin as she held onto the other’s girl’s hips. Amity closed her eyes and slowly started to bounce up and down, moaning and setting a good pace where both would get some amount of pleasure. 

“Amity,” Luz groaned into Amity’s neck, her grip on the witch’s hips tightening to stop her for a moment, “Watch yourself in the mirror.”

Amity twitched, her inner walls squeezing at the dick inside of her, and she trembled. Nodding slightly and hesitantly turned her head to face the vanity mirror. She locked her jaw as she saw herself, eyes blown out, red all over and her leg covering where she and Luz were connected. Her eyes traced over Luz’s form, her head hiding in Amity’s neck, and Amity could feel the smug grin against her skin, her hands stroking the skin of her waist and hips.

She shook her head, before focusing on what she was supposed to be doing, her eyes not knowing what to focus on until she lifted herself up, and immediately zoned in on the space between both of their bodies exposing the silicone dick in-between them, connecting them. Suddenly, Amity was moving on her own accord, watching how good their bodies looked entangled and intertwined. 

The phantom itch of an orgasm was coming back and she was gasping, trying to ride Luz faster and get her inside deeper. Her blunt nails dug into Luz’s shoulders and she started moaning louder and more breathlessly, the eroticism of seeing herself in the mirror fucking herself on Luz’s strap-on and being able to _feel_ what she was seeing was no less than exhilarating.

Letting out one last whine, Amity’s orgasm came crashing over her, letting her eyes finally shut and riding out her climax. “Fuck,” She whimpered, letting her head rest on Luz’s shoulder, panting.

Luz pulled out slowly, laying Amity down and taking off the strap-on, putting it in the washroom to clean later. Kissing Amity’s forehead, she exited the room before coming back a few minutes later with a glass of water, passing it to Amity.

“Thank you,” She mumbled, rubbing her eyes tiredly, and downing the glass in a second flat.

“No problem,” Luz smiled, placing the glass on the nightstand beside the bed, “How did you like the mirror kink test?”

“It was fine,” Amity grumbled indignantly, knowing what Luz was getting at.

“Fine enough that you couldn’t take your eyes off of it?” Luz laughed, ignoring how Amity lightly swatted at her arm.

“Next time I get to be on top!” Amity exclaimed, pouting as Luz continued to laugh.

“Okay, okay,” Luz surrendered, rolling her eyes, “Sleep time first though.”

“Goodnight,” Amity yawned, snuggling into the covers as Luz squeezed in, wrapping their arms and legs around each other.

“Goodnight!”

**Author's Note:**

> Ngl I expected to get a soft prompt not an nsfw one but what the generator says goes.


End file.
